A Collection
by ChocolateismySoul
Summary: A collection of Dirty Jokes, that are FUNNY! With Naruto characters in it!


Here's a collection of jokes from internet but with Naruto characters in it.

P.S. Full of OOC.

There are a few dirty jokes, but they are funny.

P.P.S. Dirty language.

Navin Sasusaku

Naruto, Neji and Sasuke have been caught by a tribe, the tribe will set them free on one condition, each on of them go and get 3 fruits and stuck them up their asses, if they show any expression of pain, or any kind of noise they are to be killed.

Fist Neji brought 3 apples, Neji started crying after the fist one, they killed him.

Sasuke brought 3 grapes and stuck them up his ass, before the tribe people pushed in the third one Sasuke started to laugh and hot killed.

**In Heaven:**

"Why did you laugh you could have gotten out alive?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I couldn't help it, the Dobe came out with 3 water melons!"

Ino and Sai are having sex. Then suddenly a bee flies into Ino's pussy.

Ino starts screaming.

Sai takes her to the Hospital.

The doctor looks at Ino's pussy and sticks in 2 fingers, Ino moans.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara."

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Sai asks.

"I'm gonna crush the bastard (the bee)."

Shikamaru continues sticking his fingers in and out.

Then suddenly he bends down and stucks his tounge in Ino's pussy and starts sucking her pussy.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Sai asks again.

"I'm trying to get it out."

Ino continues to moan.

Now Shikamaru pulls down his pants and boxers and starts fucking Ino.

"Oh, Doctor!" Ino moans.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?"

"Forget being nice I'm gonna drown the bastard!"

"Sasuke-kun how could you cheat on me, we have sex every week!" Sakura yells and yes her husband Sasuke ahs been cheating on her with Karin.

"You don't moan."

"I so can moan!"

So they have sex.

"Can I moan now?"

"No."

"…Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NOW! SAKURA NOW! MOAN!"

"Ugh, you won't believe what a bad day I had!"

Sakura is walking on the bridge when suddenly Santa appears in front of her.

"I'll give you a wishes if on one condition."

"Tell me?"

"You'll have sex with me."

"Okay. I wish I was much, much stronger than I am now."

"Right."

So they fuck, Santa pulls up his zipper and says "How old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"And you believe in Santa Claus."

A store that sells husbands has just opened where a woman may go to choose a husband from among many men. The store is composed of 6 floors, and the men increase in positive attributes as the shopper ascends the flights.

There is, however, a catch. As you open the door to any floor you may choose a man from that floor, but if you go up a floor, you cannot go back down except to exit the building.

So a woman goes to the shopping center to find a husband.

On the first floor the sign on the door reads:

**Floor 1 - These men have jobs.**

The woman reads the sign and says to herself, "Well, that's better than my last boyfriend, but I wonder what's further up?" So up she goes.

The second floor sign reads:

Floor 2 - **These men have jobs and love kids. **

The woman remarks to herself, "That's great, but I wonder what's further up?" And up she goes again.

The third floor sign reads:

Floor 3 **- These men have jobs, love kids and are extremely good looking**.

"Hmmm, better" she says. "But I wonder what's upstairs?"

The fourth floor sign reads:

Floor 4 **- These men have jobs, love kids, are extremely good looking and help with the housework.**

"Wow!" exclaims the woman, "very tempting. BUT, there must be more further up!" And again she heads up another flight.

The fifth floor sign reads:

Floor 5 - **These men have jobs, love kids, are extremely good looking, help with the housework and have a strong romantic streak.**

"Oh, mercy me! But just think... what must be awaiting me further on?" So up to the sixth floor she goes.

The sixth floor sign reads:

Floor 6 - **You are visitor **_**6,875,953,012**_** to this floor. There are no men on this floor. This floor exists solely as proof that women are impossible to please**


End file.
